User blog:Ninjinian/Concerning Mwam
Yesterday night, I came on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki to write up some more of the Halloween Special 2010!, which I hadn't done for quite a while. Then after that, I went on the Shout Box - and on it there was The Leader, Swiss Ninja, PabloDePablo and Akbaboy. I turn up and suddenly Swiss Ninja is talking about this article called Mwam. Akbaboy said to Swiss Ninja that it was rude - at first I was like "Mwam, what's that?" - so I decided to check out the article. I had a read of it and skimmed through most of it. And I was shocked. It seemed to me that Swiss Ninja was taunting the Muslim culture. I decided to back things up on the Shout Box, along with Akbaboy. I explained how it was rude. The Leader came up and started defending the article, saying that he didn't think it was rude. He asked if I was Muslim, and I said that I followed some of their cultures. Even more arguments formed. Then, Swiss Ninja told me that it was actually TurtleShroom's idea. Now I don't know if this is true or not - but if it is, then this is shameful. So why is it rude, you ask? * It parodies the name of the Holy Worshiping place of Muslims, Mosque - turned into Mwasques. * It parodies the name of the Holy Book of Muslims, the QUR'AN - changed to Q.U.R.A.N. (Quick and Understandable Reduction in Age Novel). * It parodies the Five Pillars (Fwive Pwillars), and some other small things... like Mwaslims. But most of all... they parodied Prophet Mohammed's name... and turned it into Mwamwmwamid. Now that's off the limit. How would a Christian on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki feel if someone parodied Jesus (his name), and the Bible, etc? They'd feel bad, right? And they would take action, right? If I asked any Muslim on what they thought about this, then they would freak and agree with me. I know Muslim Club Penguin player's on Twitter - I can go ask them right now on what they think about this. If you want me to, I can. Some, like The Leader, do not get how insanely rude this is. If it carries on, then I will force myself to retire from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. I will not read all of the article because of the shame that has already been put on it. Now don't try and defend yourselves to whoever wrote this or was part of it, because I have explained already. Do not try and back up the article. Akbaboy is hopefully supporting me in this. And if it turns into a flame war and nobody listens - or if I have to retire - then so be it. All I demand is removal of this parody and everything related to it (besides Mwa Mwa Penguins) - simple as. I really did not want to back-chat to The Leader last night on the Shout Box - and I admit, things did get out of hand. I am sorry for that, but none of you were understanding. I hope now you realize your wrongs. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts